sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Isabel Guerra
Name: Isabel Guerra Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Jogging, cooking, reading and sailing. Appearance: Isabel stands at 5'9" and weighs 160 pounds. She has an athletic build and olive toned skin. Isabel has long, curly black hair that reaches her chest and brown eyes. Her face is angular and she has her mother's almond shaped eyes. Isabel dresses for comfort and is usually wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Since her father left the family she has taken to wearing his old shirts. On the day of abduction Isabel was wearing dirty white sneakers, a black and white plaid skirt and one of her father's old white button down shirts. Biography: Isabel was born in Miami, Florida to Maria and John. She spent much of her youth moving around because of her father's career as a business consultant. Isabel was initially a social child but moving schools so often caused her to withdraw from her peers because she began to think making and loosing friends so quickly was not worth the effort. As an only child she spent most of her time reading, with her pets or with her mother. To get her to bond more with her father, Isabel's mother encouraged her to share his hobby of boating. Her mother felt the two needed to spend more time together because of the long hours her father worked to support his daughter and her stay-at-home mother. Isabel was not as fond of the activity as her father was but it was one of the only activities they participated in together. When Isabel was 14-years-old her father left her mother for another woman and moved to Santiago, Chile. Isabel's parents divorced and her father paid a few months of child support but the checks became fewer and further between as time went by until they stopped all together. Maria and Isabel would have had the option to sue him for the child support but they were unable to find him after a few months and now his location is unknown. Isabel became bitter towards her father's lack of responsibility for her but eventually came to the conclusion that if he did not wish to help her she did not want his help. She would never admit it to anyone, but she does miss him. Her mother needed to work to support the two of them and they moved to Minnesota from New Mexico to be closer to Maria's only family member in America, a cousin. However the cousin had his own family to care for and since then Isabel has looked after herself while her mother struggles to make money as a secretary to keep the household running. Isabel learned to cook, do laundry and be self sufficient. Cooking one of the few domestic activities she does enjoy. She likes to make many of the dishes her mother used to make when she had the time because it reminds her of happier days. She understands that her mother has to spend so much time working but Isabel is resentful for being left alone which has put a strain on their relationship. Isabel likes to jog around the neighborhood a few times a week to stay in shape and takes the time to think. She is an intelligent girl, favoring English, history, Spanish and biology but it weak in chemistry and math. Unfortunately, Isabel is lazy when it comes to school work but her intelligence allows her to coast by with a B average. She is friendly with classmates and has many acquaintances but has trouble opening up enough to make close friends. As far as romantic relationships go she has not had any. The dissolusion of her parents' marraige has left her with a fear of relationships and although she is occasionally approached by boys Isabel turns them away. Isabel is a quiet girl who thinks before speaking. She has a pessimistic outlook on life, doesn't like to show her feelings and she isn't comfortable asking for help. Isabel did not have much tactile contact from either parent growing up and did not have the time to cultivate close friends which made her unused to being touched. This manifested itself as a fear of people touching her. She likes to put on a tough exterior but underneath she is more naive than she would like to admit. Advantages: Isabel is athletic and intelligent. She is a good runner and has the ability to communicate well with others, but she mostly chooses not to. She is very independent. Disadvantages: She does not work well in groups. Isabel becomes easily flustered when frustrated or embarrassed which causes her to make mistakes. She is a detail oriented person but this often leads to her missing some obvious flaw. She doesn't like to admit when she does not know something or is wrong. Isabel has problems with both emotional and physical closeness. Designated Number: Female student no. 105 --- Designated Weapon: Trumpet Conclusion: The athletic girl receives a musical instrument. I love the irony in Survival of the Fittest! Oh, play us a mournful tune, G105, because you are going down. The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Ruggahissy Kills: None Killed By: N/A, Escaped Collected Weapons: Trumpet (Assigned Weapon, broken piece of glass tied on to make an improvised Shiv.) Allies: Dave Morrison, Roland Harte, Charlie DuClare, Winnie Clark, Helen Wilson, Raymond Dawson, Annaliese Hansen, Alex Jackson, Allen Birkman. Enemies: '''Naoko Riadon, Alex White '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Isabel first awoke on the island in the house of mirrors. Confused by the darkness, she smashed her head against one of the mirrors which caught the attention of Roland Harte. Roland approached her, planning to kill her at first and told her to lower her weapon which was a trumpet. Isabel struck him in the head and ran, prompting Roland to run after her. She picked up a large shard of glass and loosely tied it to her trumpet and soon both Roland and Isabel found Dave Morrison and Meredith Hemmings also trapped in the mirror maze. Meredith attacked Roland who swung her into a mirror where she appeared to go unconscious. The three decided that she was a liability and escaped the mirror maze without her. Roland, Isabel and Dave found themselves in the fun fair and hid behind a row of games while an altercation happened between a few other students. Roland tried to go out into the fray and Dave jumped on him to stop him from revealing their position. Isabel attempted to rally the group but Roland insisted on going out, to which Isabel urged Dave to let him go. A smoke grenade went off and when the smoke cleared Dave and Isabel witnessed Roland stabbing Robert Lerger in the neck while Alex Rasputin drew a chainsaw across his torso. They panicked and ran off into the woods alone. After a day of running Dave and Isabel stopped to take stock of their injuries and talk a little more. Both of them were effectively alone with no close friends, significant others or team mates to go in search of. Isabel was in the process of finding a safe place to sleep when Charlie DuClare found the pair and asked if she could stay with them for the night. After a brief bout of racism against Isabel, Dave and Isabel agreed to let Charlie stay with them and they all feel asleep together in some brush. Charlie, Isabel and Dave were woken up a full day later by the announcements. Isabel screamed and rolled into a bush as a result of accidentally touching Dave’s hand and then started writing the names of the killers down on her arms with a permanent marker. She was somewhat upset to learn that her best friend, Hayley Kelly, had killed someone, but did not mention it to the group and the three of them set off. Over the course of the next day the three kids walked to the greens on the other side of the island. They engaged in games, found fresh water, collected berries and talked, growing closer over the course of the day. At sunset the group stopped at the greens and laid down to bask in the light. Helen Wilson approached them, seeing that they seemed to be comfortable with each other and asked to join the group. She was welcomed and soon after Tyler Franklin saw them and asked to join as well. Dave and Charlie told him to leave while Isabel tried to reason with them to be a little nicer to the newcomer. Tyler then threatened Winnie Clark who was in a bush, thirsty and injured. Isabel tried to get Tyler to stop threatening the girl while trying to calm the group but Tyler did not listen to her or any of the other people who were telling him to leave. Isabel offered the scared girl water and she was welcomed into the group while Dave yelled threats at Tyler. Eventually Tyler went and the four girls and Dave decided to set up shifts for being a look out while the rest slept, saddling an annoyed Isabel with the first shift. Again they were woken up by the announcements but this time Isabel was devastated to find that Simon Fletcher, a boy she was friendly with and rather liked, had been killed. She cried for a moment before everyone decided to start moving again. When asked where to go she snapped angrily at Dave and then refused to talk for the remainder of the day. After some walking Charlie, Dave, Isabel, Winnie and Helen came across a badly injured Liz Polanski who had just disabled her collar. Helen, who aspired to become a doctor, advised the group and Dave and Charlie helped carry the girl into the river to ease the burns on her neck. Isabel wandered over to the site of the experiment and inspected the knife when Danya announced that a prize would be awarded to whoever killed Liz and that her allies would be hunted as well. Isabel briefly considered killing her to collect on the prize, but decided to leave Liz some of her food, following Dave in leaving the area as soon as they could. With Isabel now leading the group, they found themselves at the ranger station where the body of Ethan Kent outside held a note that warned not to speak. Inside Feo Smith had just finished Ehtan’s plans for a generator to power the computer in the office after he sacrificed himself to free the room of cameras. For hours the kids took turns riding the bicycle which was hooked up to the fridge motor which in turn was attached to the UPS of the computer to charge the battery enough to use. Charlie excused herself during this time and never returned. Just as Feo had turned on the computer, Roland Harte and Kitty Gittschall entered the ranger station. Isabel and Dave were scared at first, but gave the plans Ethan had written to Roland and Kitty as an explanation of what they’d done. Feo found the name of the island and the coordinates and Isabel devised a plan to broadcast the location, telling Roland to translate the information into morse code. Roland completed the message just as an announcement came on, declaring the ranger station a danger zone. Isabel grabbed Ethan’s letters and the team tried to destroy what they’d done and ran out. However Feo stayed behind to finish the cover up and was killed. The remaining kids ran to the swamp where they encountered an injured Leila Langford. Helen started to work on her while Isabel introduced a game of Roland playing a series of notes on her trumpet and then having someone repeat it in order to get the morse code coordinates out without detection. Roland succeded in getting out the message but not moments later Naoko Raidon, Mizore Soryu and Julian Avery happened upon them with Naoko rushing the sitting group. They all took off running and Roland, Kitty and Isabel were separated from the others. Roland, being the only one among them with a real weapon, volunteered to stay back and give the other’s time to run. Isabel protested, saying she didn’t want to leave him but he insisted that she go with Kitty and look after the others. After a full day of running around the island looking for any of her former companions Isabel toppled over of exhaustion, dehydration and hunger in the backyard of a house in the residential district. The house was being used as a place of rest by Annaliese Hansen and Ray Dawson. Annaliese saw Isabel pass out and called for Ray who hauled the girl inside. He shook her awake and they had a talk about their time on the island. He asked Isabel if she’d seen his friends and urged her to eat when she refused food and water at first. Along with Alex Jackson, the four decided to go out to the supermarket in town for more supplies. They ran into Jimmy Brennan just outside the house who threatened them to give up the house. Isabel wandered away and saw Allen Birkman. She gave him Ethan’s letters and passed out in front of him. From there Allen and Ray carried the unconscious Isabel to the market and set her down while they looked for food. Unknown to her, Alex White quickly killed Annaliese and Rosa Fiametta and incapacitated Felicia Carmichael before finding her unconscious. Alex held Isabel hostage for drugs that were in Allen’s bag. When he didn’t comply fast enough Alex stabbed Isabel in the arm and started to choke her. Isabel woke up to Alex stepping on her throat. Allen handed the drugs over and Alex let Isabel go, though badly injured. Allen and Isabel met up again with Ray and Alex Jackson and along with Felicia, they buried Rosa and Annaliese. Ray bandaged up Isabel and in return she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Alex, Felicia, Isabel, Ray and Allen traveled to the beach where STAR was taking people from the island. Isabel had learned during the announcement that Dave, Roland and Winnie were all dead. She tripped on the bloody carcass of Helen on the beach just yards from the boats. She had a moment of anger and then got up and demanded that the STAR associate take Ethan’s letter and also demanded that they not take her back to St. Paul or to a hospital. When she asked if she would be able to bring Hayley to the boat the man told her Hayley was not welcome, leading Isabel to refuse to get on the boat. Allen and Ray both tried to reason with her that she was in desperate need of medical attention but she resisted. Ray man handled her onto the boat as she screamed and struggled and forced her to the deck while a STAR associate removed her collar. Isabel finished by telling Ray she would never forgive him for saving her life against her will. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''A rather vexing girl, even to those trying to help her. She can't run forever. '''Memorable Quotes: *''"What am I doing here? I'm never going to survive this. I don't think that I can. God, it's not like anyone's going to miss me anyway. But still....why do I feel like I have to at least try?"'' '''-'''Isabel wonders about her chances on the first day. *''“No. You’re the one who doesn’t understand, Roland. In a good way, but all the same, you don’t understand,” she said sympathetically. “It has nothing to do with sins. You are right that there is no winner, but not in the way you think. There are only losers. We are all losers."''- Explaining her veiw of the game to Roland. *''“Our class has some major aggression issues."'' - Commenting on the number of first day killers with Dave. *''“I’m on your team. Now and always."'' - Isabel's last words to Roland. *''“It wasn’t your fault, it was mine. I took responsibility and it was my fault when things went wrong. The whole group, you were good people. Great people. I let you down, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry."'' - Regretting how things turned out after spending all day looking for her group. *''“You’re saving my life,”'' she breathed out. “And I’ll never forgive you." - Angry at Ray for forcing her on the boat. Other/Trivia *Self-insert of handler Ruggahissy, though is different from her in apperance by being 2 inches taller and having brown eyes while her handler has blue eyes. *Was with Dave Morrison for all but three threads during v4. *Though it is never stated outright, her ethnicity is El Salvadorian. Dave Morrison referrs to her as Mexican and Mizore Soryu and Liz Polanski refer to her as Spanish. *Hesitant leader of Team Ego *Is the only member of said team to survive. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Isabel, in chronological order. The Past: *After School Snack Pre-Game: *Poker Night! *Let the Dance Begin! *The Dance Must go on! V4: *Mirror Mirror *Break Up and Break Down *Time Is Not On Our Side *Day of the Dove *Faraday's Cages *The House of the Rising Sun *-.-- -.-- --.. *The Man Your Man Could Smell Like *Monsters *The Cavalry Arrives Post-Game: *Abre Los Ojos *Latin Girls *That Which Survives Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Isabel Guerra. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I really, really liked Isabel. She was realistic but also fun, with enough drama to keep things interesting and a story that just sort of seemed to coalesce around her. I was very glad to see one of the characters actually involved in the the location broadcasting that lead to the rescue survive it, and Isabel was a good choice because she was very sympathetic. She forged believable bonds with Dave and the others, and she had enough problems to give her lots of room to develop even after the game. The only thing about her that didn't really work for me was her friendship with Hayley Kelly, which never really got much background and was hampered by the fact that Hayley barely seemed to care about her, never mentioning her except in long lists of people she liked. I guess it was just something that could've done with a bit more behind it, a pregame thread or something. Anyways, that aside, Isabel was totally awesome. She was one of the few rescued kids who I not only was happy to see survive, but who grew and got a legitimate conclusion to her plot arc after the game, tying up most of her loose ends. That's cool, and makes her a character I can highly recommend. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students Category:Survivors